


We Break Easily

by Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky/pseuds/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky
Summary: Just a short stucky thing about Steve getting over Peggy I guess, but in a good cathartic way not in a fuck you Peggy way because I love her.





	We Break Easily

Steve Rogers was an American hero, he had saved the world countless times and fought in countless wars and battles. He was an icon, someone to look up to, he was the perfect image of what a man was supposed to be, but he was human and humans aren't built to do the things Steve does, humans are fragile, we break easily. 

 

He could've had it worse, he knew a lot of people who did have it worse so that's why he kept quiet. That's why he lied to the therapist who certified him 'ready for active duty' that's why he lied to his friends, to the people he and to himself.

 

When Steve woke up the world had changed. In the blink of an eye everything was gone. Everything he knew, everyone he knew. Nothing was the same. Everything he knew was dead. That changes a person, it has a lasting effect on a person's mind, on their soul, and for Steve this lasting effect came in the form of Peggy Carter.

 

He began to see her everywhere. At first in the Shield facility where it all started. Then in the minuscule apartment he was renting. During late nights in the gym. Across from him as he walked down the street. Even in his sleep, she was there. 

 

But when he found out she was still alive, that he wasn't alone, she stopped appearing to him, and he started appearing to her. Visiting her as often as he could. Watching her slowly become sicker and sicker and when he saw her in Wanda's vision, alive and well, walking, dancing, smiling - the memory of when he got the phone call still repeated in his head. 

 

"She's gone." the voice would say over and over again. 

 

And then she started appearing again. This time she would try to speak to him. She would say things. Give him advice. Tell him what to do. Help him. But he knew he needed it to stop. He just didn't know how. 

 

It got worse as well. He started having more nightmares, more visions of the war. Of the trauma. Of the deaths. 

 

At least he wasn't as bad as Bucky.

 

Bucky. 

 

His best friend in the entire world. Who he shared everything with. Even a bed. 

 

Friends do that, right? 

 

Bucky who was always there for Steve after a bad nightmare. Bucky who Steve was always there for during panic attacks and flashbacks. Bucky who Steve still couldn't tell about Peggy. 

 

Bucky who was standing right behind Steve as he sat on the ground, lost in thought.

 

"Steve?" 

 

Steve knew that voice, it was the first voice he heard when he woke up in the mornings and the last voice he heard when he went to sleep. It was the voice that echoed in his head.

 

"I'm with you" the voice would repeat. "Till the end of the line." 

 

"Till death do us part." 

 

Peggy was in front of him now. Her brown hair cascading down her shoulders, her red lipstick standing out against her plane skin and corresponding with her red dress that reminded Steve of the 40's. 

 

"It's not like I was ever going to get that dance," She paused and smiled at him wistfully. 

 

"and there really is no one better to give it to than him"

 

Peggy was right. He looked at the man who had just sat down beside him. The man who had been through so much, but still managed to plaster a smile on his face. 

 

"Why so sad, Stevie?" Bucky questioned playfully.

 

Steve examined bucky's face. His smile had dropped now, a look of concern replacing it. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a few strands had managed to escape and were dangling in front of his eyes obscuring them. Steve lifted his hand and pushed the stands behind Bucky's ear.

 

Bucky whispered a quite "Steve" and suddenly he was back in the 40's, back before the war, sitting on the steps in front of his little flat in brooklyn. Sitting with Bucky. Surrounded by darkness and the sounds of the city at night.

 

"Kiss him."  

 

Steve did not hesitate. He leaned in and captured Bucky's lips with his. It felt as if he had waited his whole life for that moment, feelings of joy, relief, and need overwhelmed him. Bucky's hand slid around his neck and it felt like his skin was on fire. Steve warped his arms around Bucky's waist pulling him closer, leaving no space between them.

 

"Steve." Bucky whispered again once they had pulled apart for air.

 

"Bucky." Steve replied, no longer breathless. 

 

For some unknown reason Bucky began to laugh making Steve laugh and soon enough they were once again trying to catch their breath.

 

The two looked at each other and this time it was Bucky who made the first move leaning in and pressing his lips gently against Steve's. 


End file.
